


鹤顶红

by Summerdayqwq



Category: r1se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq





	鹤顶红

鹤顶红  
我知道 越红越有毒

人声鼎沸的暗巷酒吧。五彩斑斓的廉价镭射灯扫射得人眼晕，头重脚轻。烟酒笑气混杂的欲望天堂，进来的人自然本非善类，表情迷醉的男男女女蛇一样舞动着，指节间捏着包装怪诞猎奇的饮料香烟，嗓子里喊叫着声调不明的英文词句，淹在震耳欲聋的劣质音响声中，鱼苗一样，须臾没了踪影。  
赵磊和这里格格不入，像一只掉进狼窝的绵羊，眼神都是清明纯粹的，冽得像闪动寒芒的刃。  
他穿一席白衬衣扎在人流里，左右淤泥涌动，就要攀脏他的衣角。  
舞台中央的人还在压着嗓子说唱，兜帽下扫射出来侵略意味十足的眼神活活即将撕扯猎物的狼。  
赵磊不明白。这是令他意想不到的相遇。异国他乡，充满着潮腐恶臭的暗巷酒吧，门沿都是低的，一挺腰怕是要磕到头顶的那种。  
放在平常，赵磊自然不会进这样的店。更何况作为一个一流大学交换项目生，品德评分在大学评估里占了举足轻重的一部分，他马虎不得。说到底这场乌龙还是要归功于那夹着丝丝电流声的扩音喇叭。非常老旧的款式，焉栩嘉那把好嗓子都能转化成国内菜市场的叽里呱啦扰民噪音。  
就算这样，尽管这样。赵磊还是听出来了，他熟悉台上表演的男孩就如同熟悉自己的手脚皮肤，每一根血管经络都烂熟于心，连他眼睫毛有多少根都几乎记得。因此过于思念的断句和英文吐字出现的霎时，赵磊就被牢牢钉在了原地，他像被蛊住了一样一路走，心甘情愿往造价金贵的耳朵里倾倒声音垃圾，回过神来人已经在台下了。  
这样的店台子自然也是简陋的，表演者和观客没有距离，台下人伸手便能够到台上人的裤脚。癫狂的声浪潮涌一样层叠不休，一双双手臂向上伸出来被照成诡谲的红红绿绿，地狱鬼手般要把攥紧马克风的男孩拖入欲望深渊。  
赵磊站在台下被浑浊空气抱拥，喉头都泛出不适的痒。沉重鼓点和惑人低音砸在鼓膜上，艳鬼样披上了妖异皮囊顺着赵磊脚踝攀爬，那张蒙昧幻觉里的艳妖抬起头来，和记忆中干净璀璨的少年渐次重叠，分毫不差，可分明又谬以千里了。  
最后一声鼓点落下，赵磊从幻象里抬头，台中心的男孩摘下了兜帽，入梦千万次的一张精致脸庞，右耳闪烁着跳跃银光。冷漠无情一张脸，唇角淡然低垂，眼底都藏着狠厉，却在笑开的一秒钟冰消雪融，妩媚甜笑化成殷红鲜血，烫在心头烙作一颗货真价实朱砂痣。  
他看到了他。  
赵磊笃定。  
焉栩嘉唇畔的笑意一下变得玩味起来，他伸手指向赵磊的方向，细白手指被层叠金属圈围困着，轻佻上钩。声音大方自然，一尾泥潭里的泥鳅般游刃有余。  
“那个，白衬衫那位先生。”  
说是询问，实质是命令。人声鼎沸起来，簇拥着赵磊涌向焉栩嘉的方向，金戒指的纹身男人拍在他后背牵连出黏腻痛楚，触感都模糊不清。  
“hey bro，you are so lucky!”  
一张张陌生迷乱的脸上闪烁而过，嫉妒、狂热、厌恶甚至于更多东西，藏污纳垢，让赵磊想起了他和焉栩嘉同住时总被头发堵住的浴室地漏。  
赵磊横膈肌颤动，胃也翻滚起来。焉栩嘉就站在他面前，赵磊才后知后觉曾经自己怀里痴痴撒娇的弟弟也长成了肩宽背阔的成年男人。他像是没意识到赵磊的尴尬一般翘着嘴角笑，爽朗且甜美，长臂一钩把赵磊压到腋下操着一口美式英语和大家说再见，千万少女梦里的地下情人般落拓。  
尖叫、告白，这里的人要把热情一次性燃烧殆尽般呐喊。赵磊只觉得脑中轰隆作响，翻天响雷火车样轧过，焉栩嘉的低音都成了心头鼓点。咚咚，咚咚。  
赵磊五感都变得模糊起来，酒吧里的空气都醉人，缺氧反应来得迟又猛，给这个黑发男人的脸色刷上层青。他想他是太过思念焉栩嘉了。以至于毫无准备跑进门又被毫无防备架出门。赵磊思考不了太多，他日思夜想的男孩和他皮肤相贴，他渴得发狂。  
人声逐渐远去。深夜冷白路灯打下来，凉到赵磊骨子里，他才终于寻得一丝清明。焉栩嘉贴着他侧颈吻，气音低哑，窸窸窣窣掏了什么伸手塞进他牛仔裤侧兜，指尖压着胯骨磨了两下抽出来。赵磊觉得自己神经都在突突跳，喉结滚动快要发出暧昧低吟。  
“一千刀一晚，睡不睡?”  
焉栩嘉在他耳畔吹气，声线压了八个度，尤嫌不够一样用胯骨撞他的，被发胶黏得干硬的发梢划过皮肤，锐痛和低劣香味一齐冲过来。赵磊抬眼看男孩带痣的侧颈，动脉喉结一块扭动，化成叼着红果的蛇类模样。  
“来不来，你操我。”  
焉栩嘉拉开一段距离看他，脸上浓妆还没擦掉，红唇开合，赵磊几乎要从那两片软肉里头窥出蛇信子。  
眼前的男孩赵磊觉得陌生，记忆中肉软的两颊利落了不少，干净剔透的瞳仁都捎上了油光水滑的嘲弄。他不是没上过焉栩嘉，他永远记得那些日夜，面前的男孩哀哀地由着他摆弄，叫都不敢大声，脸颊红成一片，做的时候甚至不肯睁眼。那张比别的少年都要更显童稚的脸上无辜又迷茫，在他身上烧出一个接一个情欲的窟窿，他欲罢不能，恨不能把焉栩嘉捅穿凿烂，把他永远困在自己怀里。那时的他还不知道有一个流行在年轻女孩口中的单词，叫做“純欲”。  
焉栩嘉没得到回应也不恼，他依旧挂着无所谓的陌生笑容，好像赵磊不过是一个无足轻重的过客。他伸手去勾人裤兜里他刚塞进去的纸卷，挑挑单边眉毛，尾音尽是轻佻。  
“那我去问问别人啊。”  
圆眼眯起来，上下睫毛堆叠着，实打实的单纯无害，连他眼角的眼影亮片都快让人忘得干净。  
赵磊眼疾手快捉住了那只手腕，眼神里看不出该有的情绪。  
“我和你睡。”  
焉栩嘉确实成长了不少，在赵磊缺席的两年时光里，他树一般抽枝拔节，不只是身高骨骼，还有许多赵磊不清楚的其他方面。  
最起码吻技是有进步的。  
赵磊被强势压在门板上亲的时候还在走神。不过这分出去的纤细神思转眼被灭了个干净，起因是少年过于热烫的唇舌。他实在受过焉栩嘉许多的吻，缱绻的缠绵的趁他不备的坦然昭之的，倒没有那一枚和现在这般厮磨发狠，像是揣满了隐秘爱意和化不开浓黑恨意的撕扯，辛辣到眼底都要排洪。  
焉栩嘉像一头初长成的小兽般用钝齿叼人的下唇，热切地厮磨，口癖患者般饮鸩止渴，非要抓住猎物的后颈方能安心那样狂热。他拿舌去缠他的，过多津液从唇角蜿蜒到下颌在淌过锁骨，淫靡又大胆。  
月光从窗口流进来，赵磊终于有机会看一眼这个焉栩嘉落脚的房子。  
杂七杂八的盒子堆叠着，泡沫纸箱电脑滑板衣服混杂起来，像是某种怪诞猎奇电影，赵磊置身其中，不断冒着接触不良的雪花和滋啦噪音。  
“去你房间。”  
赵磊眼底存了半分清明去推焉栩嘉的肩。焉栩嘉埋头在他颈窝低喘，伸手狠狠把人箍在了怀里。他用了蛮力，赵磊肩背都要被翻折过去，蝴蝶骨几欲抵在一处发出吱嘎声响。赵磊由着他推拉，一路磕碰，蛛网中被缚紧的蝶一般，寻不到发力点。  
小腿磕到床沿的时候，焉栩嘉终于松开了手臂。他垂着头把床上的东西一股脑儿扫到地上，散花一样的布料物品落在地面，许是杂了别的什么，发出愚钝闷响。焉栩嘉动作来得虎，手臂砸在床头也不吭声，胶硬刘海垂下来几缕，合着表情一同冰冻。  
他把赵磊推在床垫上不由分说去舔人喉结，长卷睫毛刮在男人侧颈，潮湿且痒，灵活手指翻着花一路解开身下男人的衬衫，膝盖骨刮着赵磊大腿内侧磨，踢蹬几下把运动裤甩了下去。  
黑暗中的男孩像个急色的凶徒，让赵磊觉得错脚跌进了万花筒，七彩斑斓的玻璃转着圈的晃，大脑都要爆炸。他想不明白是从哪里脱节，转过几个死胡同，究其原因罪魁祸首该是他自己。  
声色犬马囫囵一团，他努力挑拣着，试图记起自己踏进酒吧的那一刻想的是什么。  
仔细思索的话大概是残存幻想的吧，肮脏邪恶的愚妄自满。希望焉栩嘉记得自己的好，希望借着夜色酒精有机会把漂亮骄矜的男人覆在身下。事情真的开始拐向梦途轨道的时候，他忽得发现自己开心不起来了。同一张脸却不再是熟悉的神态，纯白干净的男孩不知何时生长出了漆黑羽翼，斜飞的鬓发眉角根本是陌生的味道。  
于是他长叹一声，余韵雾样的化开，缠绵在潮热气流里。  
“嘉嘉，你怎么——”  
焉栩嘉充耳不闻，湿滑舌尖章鱼触手样黏着人小腹肌理勾，拖出暧昧水痕。  
一路往下。  
他阖着眼皮落吻，嘴唇挨挤着蓬勃，白花花大腿压出肉软弧线，虔诚跪在赵磊膝侧像一名布达拉宫前的朝圣者。  
赵磊半句话就那样堵在了喉口，再挤不出半分。他胸口一同大臂肌肉暴涨起来，绵延酸痛。他想欠起身子去拉焉栩嘉，却被男孩捷足先登了。  
内裤边缘被勾开，赵磊便再说不得谎。焉栩嘉葱白指节拢住那根红肿的肉柱，轻轻一握就激起了赵磊满身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
而后焉栩嘉伸手撩起额发，盯着赵磊的眼睛张开了嘴。精致冷冽的眼白抵着下眼眶，焉栩嘉像从地狱里爬出来的魅魔，冷酷又妖异，艳红的舌尖伸出半截勾挑汩汩淌水的孔，白晃晃的兔牙露出些许，随着一寸寸吞咽的动作彻底失了踪迹。  
焉栩嘉口活并不好。当然也不需要多好，单单这个行为本身就已经让赵磊头皮发麻。  
他盯着他的眼睛动作，浓眉微皱，神色依旧是冷的，具象化成黝黑寒潭，要扯着人溺毙。  
大概像印证了赵磊关于男孩口癖的猜想。焉栩嘉不断吞吐着，湿滑黏腻，口水滴落在耻毛也不松开。赵磊看着他被撑圆的水红肉唇，忽得记起焉栩嘉锅盖头的时候，他穿着运动校服，领口拉得和现在一般高，嘴里叼个棒棒糖，彩色小棍一晃一晃，含含糊糊黏黏糊糊地唤他  
“哥。磊哥。”  
对了，那会儿自己就有了肮脏下流的念头。想他含个别的，头发都被揪起来，眼底淌着泪喊他。  
“哥，磊哥。”  
赵磊头直发懵，甚至快要痉挛干呕。新的旧的叠压着，真的假的看不清楚。湿热包裹住他，舌叶贴着住身滑动，赵磊觉得愈发难耐。他心理上抗拒，身体却如同火在烧。他见不得焉栩嘉这样，像个妓馆荡妇，浑身染了黑不痛不痒的含男人的东西，可他又切实兴奋着，眼球都发红，偶尔磕碰到牙齿也觉着骨骼颤栗。  
焉栩嘉不知道他在天人交战些什么只是埋头自己做自己的。赵磊后知后觉大男孩脱掉了内裤。焉栩嘉依旧趴跪着，身体绷成流线。柔软肉臀高耸颤抖，他单手后伸，一双手隐在了臀后，只余了半截子细窄手腕，落花残枝那样，极哀极艳，比性这件事本身更加诱人。  
赵磊终于意识到。  
焉栩嘉三个字。  
就是欲望本身。  
显然焉栩嘉没什么自觉。他无所谓地跨坐在人身上，臀缝压着性器磨，溢出来的润滑液黏成一片，情色糟糕。他去够赵磊下颚新冒的胡茬，声音低低哑哑。  
“哎，你没病吧——”  
看，他多无情。赵磊自嘲，就像之前一样，自己根本在焉栩嘉这掀不起多大波澜，年轻男孩总会有更优的崇拜对象，所以不过片刻就像蜻蛉那般飞走了。  
等不到个回答焉栩嘉也不含糊，他扶着硬挺坐下去，眉心窝成解不开的绳结。两颗兔牙终于现了原形，压在下嘴唇上，压开一圈白。  
赵磊心头空落，忽得失重。他无意识开口。  
“焉焉。”  
焉栩嘉漆黑瞳仁像是亮了一瞬，生出几分活气来，不过大体没变。他垂落了半扇眼皮颠簸，恍若例行公事般用按摩棒自己操自己，喉头滚落着嗯嗯啊啊的哼鸣。半晌似是觉得无趣，藕白手臂伸出去够了一根烟。  
火苗跳跃了一下，烟卷睁开了猩红的眼。  
明明灭灭。  
焉栩嘉一边抽烟一边起伏，肉软腰肢扭动，无骨蛇一样。大片桃红在他肉皮下铺陈开来，颓靡冶丽。他指间夹着烟，指腹压着唇，微丰两颊鱼鳃一样缩紧又松开，唇角下撇，半晌烟雾便从肥厚唇间荡开。像一朵从两人相连出生长绽放的糜烂玫瑰，红艳带毒，夺人性命。  
许是情绪堆叠到了阈值，烟雾吹到赵磊脸上，连锁反应样点爆了赵磊意识领域的核电站。  
“你不是戒了吗？”  
焉栩嘉似乎自动过滤了赵磊的话，依旧无我地晃，下下狠厉，软肉摔下来啪啪作响。  
“我问你，你不是戒了吗?!”  
赵磊心头火烧，他以为焉栩嘉出国有机会好好读书，他以为焉栩嘉会过上更好的生活。天堂地狱的反差终于变成无法调和的矛盾，从赵磊口中化成了锐器。  
他声压极强，带了刻意厉声出口，一瞬竟也把焉栩嘉问懵了。  
赵磊压下来眉头，眸底黑色积雨云翻滚，毁天灭地般的气势。  
他劈手夺过那根燃了一半的烟，摁灭在了身上。火种捻过皮肤发出滋啦皮肉燙焦声，这种不管不顾的疯劲儿吓坏了焉栩嘉。  
男孩胶着的一双黑眼终于晃动起来，水光淋漓。  
他终于颤着声音喊了一声时隔两年的名字。  
“赵磊。”  
赵磊已经听不进去，悔恨、不甘、愤怒挨着个地要把他的意识锤烂，他红着眼睛把焉栩嘉掀下去，手背青筋暴起，掐着人的腿根把人弯折成了可怖的形态。  
而后狠绝地顶进去搅弄，要直直把人弄坏的可怖神色，说话是从未有过的生狠凄厉。  
“你嗓子不要了是吗？！我说什么你都不听!买?好啊，你花钱老子今天给你服务到位!”  
“反正你这嗓子也不打算要，滚去那种下三滥的地方说唱，干脆别唱留着叫床吧”  
赵磊嘶着嗓子吼，掐着焉栩嘉腿根的手使了足力，生生要把人腿掰断。  
“你叫啊？！他妈的刚才根本没操到地方你装什么装!”  
赵磊一记深顶刻意磨敏感点，焉栩嘉回光返照样地绷紧了大腿，肌肉卡在赵磊指缝，后穴都痉挛起来。  
月光照得更亮，赵磊压着焉栩嘉敏感点又深又狠地顶动，却再换不来一声回应。刚刚肆意的男孩早缩成了一团，手背盖在眼上，嘴唇咬得发白。  
“不喜欢吗？!我对你的好你记不住，你不就喜欢狠吗？爽了吗够不够？!”  
“赵磊!”  
焉栩嘉终于打断了他。  
哭腔混着尖叫，这一声堪比幼兽濒死的绝望哀鸣。  
焉栩嘉终于转过了脸，水泡过的大眼睛恨恨瞪着身上人，咬牙切齿一字一顿，想要把面前人撕碎。  
“是你不要我的。”  
赵磊像被谁扇了个巴掌，嗡嗡耳鸣着。  
“我以为——”  
“你以为?!”  
焉栩嘉恨声问回去。  
“电话短信都不回，留了个纸条就分手了？！我他妈满心欢喜地买了戒指!你以为?!”  
“我?你他妈不也就是嫌我无趣想和我赶紧拜拜，我回回赶夜回来见你，你他妈都在干什么?大少爷甩个脸子不得了，见谁可不都是荣幸!”  
事已至此，失了两年的绳索终于牵着了另一段。  
焉栩嘉一双眼睛瞪的老大，脸上满是不可置信的哀戚。  
“你......你没说过的，你——”  
泪水终于从赵磊绷紧的下颌坠落。  
焉栩嘉也终于扯下了一张虚张声势的皮，他半睁眼去舔那滴摇摇欲坠的泪，双腿在赵磊腰后缠紧。  
赵磊想自己终于被沼泽吞没。  
爱或恨从来说不清，不过是色与欲绷成引线炸裂的纯冲动，赵磊咬在焉栩嘉肩头，洪峰一瞬的快与痛爆开，血肉模糊。  
他望着焉栩嘉眼尾摇晃的一抹红失神，想他大抵早知他已为情药中毒，辛苦过活快乐且痛。


End file.
